


you can touch, you can play

by Anonymous



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Penelope is freaked out by their sex ed lesson at school, so she turns to Colin to comfort her about it. What she doesn't expect is for it to turn much more educational than she thought.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145
Collections: Anonymous, Bridgerton Kinkmeme - Issue 01 - 2021





	you can touch, you can play

Penelope thinks that 16 is probably too old to be learning about sex education for the first time. She knows a lot of people in her form have already started having sex, so it’s a little late to only now be finding out about contraception and how babies are conceived.

“Then the man puts his penis in the vagina, and thrusts inside of her. When he ejaculates, the seed is planted, and a baby is conceived,” the school nurse puts plainly. “Are there any questions?”

Almost everyone throws their hand in the air with a question, but at that moment the bell rings, and not wanting to miss a moment of lunch break, the questions are forgotten.

“Are you alright, Pen?” Colin asks as he begins to pack up his books. “You look about as white as a sheet.”

“Is that different from usual?” she jokes, but her voice is hoarse, and she seems dazed. Colin frowns in concern.

“Has learning about all the different diseases made you queasy?” he suggests. Penelope shrugs and forces a small smile.

“That must be it. I never realised having sex could be quite so dangerous,” she says with a nervous laugh. She knows she’s lying but is hoping he won’t be able to notice. He isn’t overly observant when it comes to these things, luckily for her.

“Don’t think about it too much, you’ll psych yourself out and then you’ll never want to do it,” Colin chuckles. “I’ll see you after school, yeah?”

Without waiting for a response, he leaves the classroom, and Penelope still hasn’t finished packing up. The truth is, it wasn’t the STI’s that had freaked Penelope out. It was the thought of the act itself. The way the nurse had described it didn’t make it seem enjoyable at all. She finishes packing her things and heads off to lunch with everyone else, still thinking about sex and how people could possibly like it so much.

* * *

Walking home from school, Penelope still isn’t able to stop thinking about their sex ed class, and Colin can tell she isn’t quite herself.

“You’re still thinking about it, aren’t you?” he finally asks, after walking in silence for what seems like an eternity.

“Hmmm?” is Penelope’s response, clearly in her own little world. “Oh, well no… I mean, sort of.”

Colin raises an eyebrow, searching for more of an explanation. Penelope shakes her head.

“Never mind, it isn’t important.” She quickens her pace hoping to leave Colin behind a little, but his legs are much longer than hers and the increase in speed is effortless for him.

“You’ll tell me when you’re ready, right?” he asks, and Penelope nods quickly, knowing full well he is the last person she should be talking to about it. Perhaps she’ll ask her sisters, or better yet, his sisters.

“Well, I’ll see you later!” she says hurriedly as they arrive at her house. She barely gives Colin another look as she practically runs inside and shuts the door. Colin looks after her quizzically, with absolutely no idea what on earth has gotten into her.

* * *

Penelope is silent all through dinner, all through cleaning up, and all through the television quiz shows her family watches each night. This isn’t particularly out of character for her, though, so her family don’t notice that something is amiss.

She decides to go to bed early, thinking that if she can get to sleep then she will wake up refreshed with the thought of sex completely off her mind. Unfortunately, it has the opposite effect, and she finds herself staring at her ceiling unable to shake the thought.

Penelope picks up her phone, and as if possessed, taps out a message to Colin.

**_It wasn’t the STI’s that freaked me out._ **

She doesn’t expect a response. It’s late by this point, so she fully believes he’ll be asleep and she’ll be faced with having to have this conversation in the light of day, which is actually what she had been trying to avoid. But then, she sees the three dots appear and a reply comes through.

**What was it then? You looked as though you’d seen a ghost.**

Penelope’s fingers hovered over the keypad and she hesitated before telling him the truth and hitting send.

**_It was the thought of sex itself…. I thought it was meant to be enjoyable, but the nurse made it sound so… clinical._ **

Colin chuckles at her response, and he’s glad she didn’t want to have this conversation face to face. He would never want to embarrass her, but he couldn’t have kept a straight face if she’d asked that in person.

**It IS supposed to be enjoyable. She left all of the best bits!**

Penelope bites her lip. She’s somewhat comforted by the response, but her curiosity is still there.

**_Like what? What are the best bits?_ **

Colin is a little taken aback by this. He certainly didn’t expect this to be his Friday night.

**Like, you know, foreplay and stuff. Haven’t you ever masturbated, Pen? Or, I dunno, read a romance novel?**

Perhaps he hadn’t needed to be so frank, but if she insists on having this conversation he’s going to do it right.

Penelope’s eyes widen in surprise when she reads the text. She can’t believe Colin would be so upfront about it!

**_No, I haven’t masturbated! That’s for boys. I wouldn’t debase myself like that._ **

Colin rolls his eyes. She can’t surely think she’s so much better for not touching herself!

**Okay. Have fun torturing yourself with this all night. Goodnight.**

Penelope gasps and quickly types a response before he actually falls asleep on her. She hadn’t meant to offend him, but in her defence he had started it.

**_No, wait! Don’t go! I’m sorry….. What exactly does foreplay involve?_ **

Colin can’t believe he’s having this conversation with one of his best friends. He’d never really thought of her this way, but he can’t really blame her for having so many questions. It’s not like their public school education was going to tell her what sex is really like.

**Well… I might start by kissing your neck, one hand on your waist and the other gripping the back of your neck.**

Penelope can’t help but gasp when she reads the text. She can picture Colin close to her, his lips soft on her skin and his grip hard on her body. It makes her heart flutter in a way she can’t explain. She gulps.

**_And then?_ **

It’s all she can respond with.

Colin can’t explain why he decided to use first person while describing all this, maybe overtiredness, maybe a lapse of judgement in the darkness of his room. But it seems he’s stuck with it now, so he continues on.

**Then I might move down, kissing your collarbone and slowly moving a hand down to your ass. I’d use my other hand to cup one of your breasts.**

A shiver runs down Penelope’s spine as she imagines him touching her. She doesn’t want him to stop, but she thinks if he’s going to continue she should be an active participant.

**_And if I were to run my fingers through your hair and run my hand up your shirt, would that be a good way to respond?_ **

Colin stares at the text, his mouth agape. He pictures her doing just that and it elicits a response in his body that he can’t explain. He can’t believe he’s essentially sexting his best friend, but he also can’t stop. Not now.

**Yeah, that’s really good. I’d gently take your shirt off and unclip your bra all while I kissed you on the lips.**

Penelope can’t help but smile as she removes her nightgown, wanting this to feel real. She can just picture him kissing her. It’s something she’s pictured many times before, but this time is different, because she’s pretty sure he’s picturing it too.

**_Hmmm… and what if I’m not wearing a bra?_ **

She knows it’s a cheeky response, but she can’t help herself. When is she ever going to have Colin in this position again? She has to take advantage while she can.

Colin’s mouth goes dry at her comment and he swallows as he tries not to let the surprise he’s feeling into his message.

**Then I’d go straight back to cupping your breast. And I’d stroke your nipple with my thumb…. Are you wearing panties in this scenario?**

Penelope bites her lip and uses her own hand to mimic what he’s describing. And it feels incredible. She likes that he’s still pretending this is a hypothetical situation, like he’s scared to cross a line that they’re clearly already crossing. She also likes that he’s using the correct terms for her body. ‘Boobs’ is such a vulgar word.

**_No, I don’t suppose I am. In this scenario I’m now completely naked. How does that make you feel?_ **

Colin can’t explain it, but somehow he’s gotten hard at her words. At picturing her naked. His best friend, who he’s never thought of in this way before.

**It makes me feel hot. In a good way. But also a little guilty, because I’m still completely clothed.**

Penelope’s heart is racing as she types her reply.

**_Well then I guess it’s time we take your shirt off. And allow me to pull your trousers down._ **

Colin does as she says and his hardened cock springs free as he rips his trousers off. He wants to start stroking himself, but not until she tells him to. She seems to have a better handle on this than she first led on, and he wants her to have that control over him.

**Do you want to see?**

He regrets the message as soon as he sends it, and his heart is racing as he sees the three dots appear as she types. His stomach does a flip as she sends back a simple **_Yes._**

Colin opens Snapchat and takes a picture of him holding his penis before hastily sending it to her. He then texts her back. **Your turn.**

Penelope stares at the picture for a long time. He hasn’t put a time limit on it and for that she’s glad. She can feel a throbbing between her legs as she imagines touching him, taking him. She doesn’t want to return the favour. She doesn’t have a lot of confidence in her body, and it’s not something she ever thought she’d do. But she can’t say no to him, not after he’s shown her his. Besides, this is Colin. He’s the last person who would ever make fun of her.

She turns on the fairy lights in her room so there’s enough light to see, but she still has some darkness on her side. Hesitantly, she takes a selfie from the chest upwards and without allowing herself the chance to overthink it and chicken out, she hits send.

Colin lets out an involuntary gasp when he receives her picture. He didn’t think he could be more turned on by their exchange, but somehow he is.

**Holy fuck you look amazing.**

Penelope blushes at the message, and blushes even more as she sends her own.

**_I want to touch you._ **

Colin groans at the thought. Finally, he can touch himself.

**Tell me how.**

Penelope can feel herself getting hot, in more ways than one.

**_I want to stroke your cock, slowly at first but gradually speeding up._ **

Colin grabs the lotion beside his bed and squirts some into his hand before following her instruction. His head lolls back at the pleasure he finally gets to feel.

**That feels amazing.**

Penelope’s stomach flips and her cheeks flush as she pictures him touching himself. As she pictures herself touching him.

**_I want to run my tongue up your body, kissing you briefly before moving back down to where my hand is busy._ **

He wants to close his eyes but if he does then he can’t read what she writes next. And god, does he need to see what she writes next.

**Fuck, Pen. You’re killing me.**

She smiles devilishly at that. She can’t believe the effect she’s having on him.

**_Then I want to put you in my mouth. Just the tip at first, licking you up and down as I take more of you in._ **

He’s quickening his pace now. He can feel the tension and he can feel himself close to release. This time he does close his eyes, picturing Penelope’s supple lips moving up and down his incredibly hard shaft. Picturing her naked body and her baby blue eyes staring up at him innocently as she does the filthiest thing to him.

**I’m about to come.**

He needs her to know how good she’s making him feel. That he’s seeing exactly what she’s describing to him. Finally, he comes and it feels amazing. He never knew it could feel that good doing it to himself.

**_Well?_ **

Colin stares at the singular word. He wishes she could’ve seen the effect she’d had. Then, maybe it was best she hadn’t. They still had to be friends after this.

**I didn’t know you could make me feel like that. Now I want you to feel that good. No, I want to make you feel better.**

Penelope grins at his words. She can’t wait for him to finish what he started earlier.

**_Then prove it. Tell me what you want to do to me._ **

She doesn’t know where this sudden confidence has come from. Maybe she’s just on a power high from the reaction she got from Colin. God, she still can’t believe she’s doing this with him. The man she’d been in love with for as long as she could remember, suddenly at her mercy.

**I want to put one of your nipples in my mouth while I play with the other.**

Penelope’s hand is still cupping her breast from before. She can’t touch both while she’s still holding her phone, but she can picture what he’s doing to her. Her nipples have hardened and she can feel the intense throbbing between her legs.

**_Hmm that feels nice._ **

Colin’s eyebrow raises at that. Nice isn’t good enough.

**Only nice? Well let me see if I can do better than that. With my other hand I’d gently slide my hand up your leg. Then I’d move my mouth, laying kisses down your stomach and then kissing your inner thigh.**

Penelope’s throat catches. She moves her hand from her breast and gently tickles her inner thigh with her fingers. It’s not the same as being kissed, but she can feel the tingle all the same.

**_I feel like you’re torturing me somehow._ **

Colin smirks. If she was going to make him feel that way, well then she had it coming.

**I’m going to touch you now. Are you wet?**

The question surprises Penelope, but she moves her fingers to her most sensitive area and touches herself. She’s sopping wet.

**_I’m so wet for you._ **

Colin groans at the admission. He’s so glad he can do this to her.

**Yeah I bet you are. I rub your clit with my thumb as my finger slides into your entrance.**

Penelope gulps. She does as he says and it feels incredible. She slides her finger into her slit and moves it in and out while she plays with her clit using her thumb.

**_It feels so good Colin. I need more._ **

The thought of her touching herself is thrilling to Colin. He wishes he could see her do it, but he doesn’t want to scare her off. Imagining it will just have to suffice, for now.

**I want you to put another finger inside yourself.**

Penelope’s eyes widen at that. She hesitates, her fingers hovering over her pussy. Slowly, she pushes two fingers inside of her, stretching her out. She whimpers, but it feels fantastic.

**_Okay, I can feel it._ **

**Are you moving them in and out? Are you still rubbing your clit?**

She does as he tells her to and quickly replies.

**_Yes. I’m so wet. I need this._ **

Colin can feel himself getting hard again as he turns her on so much. He wishes he were really there, doing this to her.

**I need you to imagine my cock entering your sopping wet pussy. Can you do that? Do you remember what it looks like?**

Penelope nods then remembers that he can’t actually see her.

**_Yes. Oh god, Colin. You’re so big. It feels so good. I’m so close._ **

Colin’s eyes widen as an idea comes to him. It’s somewhat devious, but he can’t handle not knowing what’s going on in her bedroom right then.

**You can’t come yet. I want to hear you. I need to know what it sounds like when I make you come.**

Penelope inhales sharply as she reads the request. She almost wants to flat out deny him, but the thought of it also turns her on even more. She quickly opens Snapchat again, slowing her movements around her clit so as not to come to quickly. The room is completely dark, so if she records this she knows he won’t see anything. He’ll just hear her, as requested.

She quickens her pace again as she holds down the record button, stroking her clit over and over, causing an intoxicating amount of pleasure.

“Oh, yes! Fuck me, Colin, right there! Yes! Yes! Oh, oh, ohhhhh!” she pants, her back arching as she reaches her climax. She’s breathing heavily and her hands are shaking as she sends him the video.

**_How was that?_ **

Colin sees the text appear but he can’t reply. Not yet. He’s listening to the sound of her come over and over again. It’s music to his ears. His heart backflips as he realises he did this to her. He could make her feel this good. He didn’t know it was something he wanted but it makes him unbelievably happy to know it.

Knowing he can’t leave her hanging all night, Colin reluctantly gets out of Snapchat and returns to their texts.

**Fucking amazing.**

Penelope smiles at his response. She had to admit that what they’d just done was completely thrilling. But her stomach sinks as she realises they still have to see each other at school on Monday, and she doesn’t know how the hell she’s going to face him.

**_Thanks, Colin, for this. Goodnight._ **

Colin smiles and sighs contentedly.

**Goodnight, Pen.**


End file.
